


Disco Girl, Coming Through

by sunkelles



Series: Soulmates' Songs [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, It's so very in character, Look at Mabel interfering with everyone else's love lives, Matchmaking, Teenage Pines Twins, Trapped In A Closet, and the rest of the crew - Freeform, minor mabifica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 01:44:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4900759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkelles/pseuds/sunkelles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an alternate universe where you get songs stuck in your head when your soulmate does, Candy Chiu knows that her soulmate really likes BABBA. She kind of thinks that they must be a thirteen year old girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disco Girl, Coming Through

**Author's Note:**

> In some ways a follow up to Her Heart's Duet, but not a direct sequel. In that one, I implied that Dipper was aro (not expressly stated, but I like to think that I heavily implied it) and like, I'm not going to go back and undo that because I decided that I have a Dipper ship. Aro representation is important, y'all.
> 
> This fic is set in the same sort of soulmates au, though, and also involves mabifica.
> 
> JORDAN QUICK IS MY LAME TAYLOR SWIFT PARODY

Sleepovers at the Mystery Shack are a fairly frequent occurrence, and every single time they have one they end up playing Truth or Dare at around four thirty in the morning. This one isn’t an exception.

“Candy,” Mabel asks, “Truth or dare?”

“Truth,” Candy says.

“Do you have a soulmate?” she asks. Generally, the girls stay away from asking questions about Candy or Grenda’s soulmates. Mabel is Pacifica’s and Pacifica is Mabel’s, but Candy and Grenda have generally thought of their soulmates as fairly private affairs. But Candy supposes that if Mabel’s going to ask tonight, she might as well answer the question. People aren’t normally logical at this time in the morning,

“Yes,” Candy says, a little blush on her cheeks. Mabel squeals and Grenda lets out an excited grunt. Pacifica rolls her eyes.

“Most people have soulmates,” Pacifica says, “it’s not that big of a deal, Mabes.”

“It’s still exciting, Paz,” Mabel tells her.

“Do you know who it is?” Grenda asks excitedly.

“No,” Candy says.

She pauses a moment, and then asks, “Mabel, how did you guys even figure out you were soulmates?”

“We kind of figured it out at the same time,” Pacifica says.

“We had a love duet in our minds,” Mabel says, a large smile spreading across her face. Pacifica blushes. She’s never been as comfortable as Mabel with sharing her secrets with groups of people. 

“So what kind of music do they like?” Mabel asks her.

“Mainly stuff by BABBA,” Candy says, “And some Jordan Quick. And there’s that “Taking Over Midnight” song.”

“They kind of sound like a thirteen year old girl,” Pacifica says.

“I’ve always thought that I was straight,” Candy says, “but I’m not so sure, judging by the music.”

“Oh come on,” Mabel says, “guys like stuff like that.”

“You sure about that, Mabes?” Pacifica asks her, “it still sounds like a thirteen year old girl to me.”

“Dipper likes that stuff,” Mabel says.

“Dipper’s weird,” Pacifica says, but she says it fondly.

“Dipper likes BABA?” Grenda asks.

“Oh,” Mabel says, blushing a little, “I probably shouldn’t have said that.” Grenda laughs.

“Wait,” Mabel asks, “Candy, what sort of music do you normally have stuck in your head?”

“Techno music,” she says, “and some folk stuff."

Candy thinks a little bit longer, and then adds, "That jingle from the gum commercials.”

“I’ve got to go to the bathroom!” Mabel says quickly, and she hurries away from the group and up the stairs.

“Um, alright,” Candy says.

“Do you know what that was about?” Grenda asks Pacifica.

“No clue,” the other girl says.

**  
**

Mabel slams open the door to she and Dipper’s shared attic room. She hears him groan.

“Does your soulmate like techno and folk music?” she asks, loudly. 

“Yes my soulmate likes weird techno music and folk stuff,” Dipper says.

“Really?” Mabel asks.

“Yes,” he says, and he opens his eyes specifically to check his beside clock.

“Mabel,” he says ,”it’s almost five in the morning. What are you even doing?”

“We need another person to play monopoly,” she says.

“What does that have to do with my soulmate?” he asks, but then he adds, “nevermind, I don’t actually care.” He falls back down onto his pillow, and tries to ignore her.

“Please?” she asks.

“No,” he says, turning back onto his stomach and digging his face into his pillow. Mabel leans down and speaks right into his ear.

“Please, please, please, please, please, please, please,” she asks, “pretty, pretty please?” Dipper groans, and digs his face deeper into his pillow.

“Please, please, please, please please, pretty please with a cherry on top? Please, please, please and thank you, please, please, pretty pretty please, please please-”

“Oh my god, Mabel,” he says, “I’ll come down. Just stop that.”

Mabel grins and says, “Thank you.”

“Okay,” she says when they descend the stairs, “I need you to get the game out.”

“Alright,” he says, “whatever.” Mabel quickly runs across the room and says, “Candy I need to to talk to you.”

“Okay?” Candy asks. Mabel ushers her over, and then shoves her inside the closet.

“Mabel?” she asks. The door closes, and then she hears Mabel shout, “Grenda, get me a chair!” Candy scans the closet, and notices that she’s not alone.

“Um,” Candy says, “Hi, Dipper.” He looks to her in groggy confusion.

“Hi?” he asks. Candy sighs, and tries to open the door. It’s stuck, and Candy’s fairly sure that Mabel’s locked them in at this point. She still shouts though. Maybe Grenda or Pacifica will have mercy on them.

“Guys,” Candy says, “guys! We’re stuck.”

“That was the plan!” Mabel says in a chipper tone that she shouldn’t have at five o’clock in the morning.

“What?” Dipper asks. She can hear Mabel and Grenda laughing, and Pacifica groaning.

“Do you know what this is about?” Dipper asks her. Candy blushes and debates whether or not she should tell him what Mabel’s obviously trying to do.

“Um,” Candy says, “I think that Mabel thinks we’re soulmates.”

“Oh,” Dipper says, “that would explain why she was asking me about my soulmate’s taste in music."

"You didn't think that sounded suspicious?" Candy asks. 

"I was too tired to care!" Dipper says angrily. Candy leans against the shelves of board games, and refuses to look at the boy locked in the closet with her. Instead, she looks at the door and wills it open. She was perfectly content with ignoring her crush and hoping that it would go away. Mabel just had to go and put her hands all over it. Sometimes she wishes that she hadn't befriended the girl who takes pride in her matchmaking skills.   

“MABEL!” Candy shouts, “let us out.”

“No,” Mabel tells them. Candy hears Grenda laughing.

“Traitor,” she mutters.

“Paz!” Dipper shouts, “come on, this is ridiculous.”

“He’s right, Mabel,” he hears Pacifica say.

“Come on,” Mabel says, “I’ve already got them locked in there. They’re not coming out until they talk about their feelings.”

“Pacifica, save us!” Dipper shouts. 

“Sorry, Dip,” Pacifica says, “gotta side with the girlfriend on this one.” She giggles a bit at their misfortune as well. 

“No,” he says, “you really don’t.” She doesn’t respond, and he groans. Candy rubs her forehead in frustration.

“Paz!” he shouts. No one responds this time, and the only sound that they hear is Grenda’s laughter. Dipper groans, and leans back against the board games. He turns around to face her, and Candy hopes that he can’t see her blushing in the low-light of the closet.

“Is there a reason that Mabel thinks we’re soulmates?” he asks.

“My soulmate likes BABBA,” she says, “and Jordan Quick. And &andra. Apparently you like them too?” This time, Dipper’s the one that blushes.

“I am going to kill Mabel,” he mutters.

“Well,” he says, “there have to be plenty of people that like that sort of music, right? What's the word for it?"  
"Dance music," Dipper says.

"Huh," Candy says, "I was going to say girly pop.” Dipper glares lightly, and for an awkward moment they're both silent. 

“Do you like weird techno and folk music?” he asks.

“Yes,” she says, and she looks back at the door. She really doesn’t want to have this conversation.

“Um, okay,” he says.

“And that gum commercial jingle?” he asks. Candy just nods her head. Candy rifles through her brain, trying to remember music that was obviously put there by her soulmate. She remembers a little song about a lamb, but decides not to mention it. If Dipper is her soulmate, having whatever that is dredged up might kill him. It seems like something that would be extremely embarrassing. Instead, Candy calls to mind “Disco Girl” and tries to sing through the lyrics in her mind.

_Disco girl, coming through, that girl is you OOH OOH OOH OOH_

“Candy?” he asks, “um, do you have Disco Girl stuck in your head right now?”

“Yes,” Candy says. Candy knows that she shouldn’t be embarrassed. Soulmates are mutual things. It’s not like the unrequited crush she had when they were twelve, but it feels pretty similar. She slides down the shelves and sits criss-cross applesauce on her side of the closet. Dipper sits down beside her, and Candy tries not to look at him.

Soulmates, she thinks dizzily. The soulmates thing doesn’t have to mean anything if they don’t want it to. Dipper might not even like her back. This might all just be one embarrassing mess.

“So what does this mean, exactly?” Dipper asks. He sounds nervous. He doesn’t have any clue what to do now either.

“That Mabel has to let us out,” Candy says cheerfully.

“Oh my god,” he says, “do you think that they’re all still listening at the door?” A worried look passes over his face.

“I don’t hear any squealing,” Candy says, “so I think that they’ve given us some privacy.” She listens for Grenda giggling, Mabel making noises of delight, or even Pacifica groaning, but she doesn’t hear any of that. She heaves a sigh of relief.

“Wait,” he says, “if they’ve just left us here, do you think we’ll be stuck here all night?”

“God,” Candy says, “I hope not.” Candy fiddles with her messy bun, and tries to avoid making eye-contact. All she wants is to get out of this closet with her dignity still intact.

“Hey, Mabel!” she shouts, “Guys! Come let us out!”

“Guys!” Dipper shouts, “You proved your point, or whatever! Guys!!!” No one comes to open the door, and Candy doesn’t hear anything that indicates that any of the girls heard them. She groans, and she takes out her phone. She texts “I hate all of you” to their big group chat, but no one responds. Candy thinks that they might be stuck in this closet for a while.

She browses Instagram, Facebook, Twitter, and Tumblr before she starts falling asleep with her phone in her lap. She tries to lie down against the board games, but somehow her head lands on Dipper’s shoulder instead. Candy thinks that her subconscious is working against her. Her head shoots back up, and she bites her lip as she stares at the closet door.

 _Stupid, stupid, stupid_ , she thinks.

“Um,” he says, “it’s alright if you wanna leave your head there.” He’s blushing too, and Candy sighs.

“I don’t wanna do that if you don’t like me,” Candy says, remembering that time when they were twelve. She curses herself, and the way that her mouth completely runs away with her whenever she stays up late. She buries her face in her hands and tries to will the situation away. God, she wishes that Mabel would just stay out of her love life.

“I do like you,” he says.

“What?” Candy asks. She definitely didn’t hear that right, he didn’t say-

“I like you,” he says, more confidently this time, “you know, there’s a reason that we’re soulmates.”

“Say that again,” Candy says, a grin spreading across her face.

“Which part?” he asks.

“The liking me part,” she says.

“I like you, Candy,” he says, and then he takes a deep breath, “what about you?” She digs deep inside herself, and finds the courage and confidence she had as a kid. Instead of answering, she kisses him lightly on the lips. She can feel the beginnings of his beard brush against her chin, and she pulls momentarily away.

“Does that answer your question?” she asks. He grins, and kisses her this time. Candy considers breaking away from it, reminding him that it’s probably not all that wise to make out in a closet with Mabel, Pacifica, and Grenda somewhere in the building. But the others seem to have forgotten about them, and Candy isn’t going to ruin this moment on the off chance that one of them will open the door. 

Some time, and a good amount of kissing later light floods into the room, and Candy pushes herself off of her spot in Dipper’s lap. **  
**

“Hello,” she says. She tries to quickly to move her hair out of her face and make it look like they hadn’t just been making out in the closet. She doesn’t think that it worked.

“Mabel,” Dipper nearly growls, but his sister just grins.

“Well,” Mabel says, “it looks like my work here is done.”

“You locked us in a closet,” he says angrily.

“But I got you together, didn’t I?” Mabel asks.

“Well,” Candy says, “yes.” Candy’s much less angry about it now than she was earlier. Dipper just glares, but Candy doesn’t think he’s nearly as mad as he’s pretending to be. Mabel holds out a hand, and helps Candy up. Then Candy helps Dipper. It’s difficult for her to balance, because her legs fell asleep from sitting in such an awkward position for so long. Candy quickly walks away from the closet, and falls down on the couch. She's so grateful to be out of the tiny, dusty closet that she doesn't even care that she's lying on top of cheese balls and potato chips. 

“Never doubt the power of Mabel,” she says confidently.

"Mabel," Grenda says, "next time you're finding  _my_ soulmate." 

"One couple at a time, Grenda," Mabel says, trying very hard to sound suave. 

"Uh, _yeah,_ " Dipper says, "I'm gonna go back to bed. Night, Candy." He smiles at her, and then walks back up the stairs. 

"Night," Candy says, looking up at the ceiling and grinning from ear to ear. The girls wait for a minute in excited silence before anyone says anything. 

"What happened?" Pacifica asks. 

"We kind of went on a Walmart run," Mabel admits. 

"At six in the morning?" Candy asks. 

"Our tummies had the rumblies, Candy," Mabel says. Pacifica rolls her eyes, and tries to ignore her girlfriend's comment. 

"So really," Pacifica asks, "what happened?" 

"Are you soulmates?" Mabel asks, "or did I just get make a lucky match?" She wiggles her eyebrows, and Candy laughs. 

"We want the deets, Candy," Grenda says. 

"I don't kiss and tell," Candy says as a large grin spread across her face. The other girls sigh, but they leave it at that. The girls are bound to hear about it soon enough. It's not like they can both keep it a secret forever. 

**Author's Note:**

> Look at what trash I am.


End file.
